kerbal_star_systemsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Creator
The Creator is one of the most mysterious bodies in the KSS Universe, along with The All. The only thing Kerbal scientists are sure is that it has been orbiting The All for a very long time and that they somehow must be related to each other. In-game Description "Years ago, a large gathering of scientists, astronauts, astronomers, politicians, and world leaders were gathered from all over Kerbin to an international top-priority meeting at the Kerbal Space Center to discuss the mysterious and unnatural object found in orbit around the All, which was later named “The Creator” by the general populace on Kerbin. The Kerbin Committee of Extraterrestrial Relations was founded as a result, and the great minds of Kerbin are still trying to figure out what the mysterious object is. The prevailing theory is that it is the result of massive project left behind by a now-extinct advanced precursor alien species. More data is needed to determine precisely what it is, and what exactly it was meant to do before the untimely disappearance of the mysterious alien race. Whoever dares to attempt a mission there may be able to gain valuable information about The Creator and it’s hidden secrets." Physical Characteristics Not much is known about The Creator. All scientists know is that is was not formed naturally, and thus is made of artificial metals and other materials, some of which may be unknown by Kerbals. The Creator, like The All, is a very mysterious object. Although it obeys the laws of physics, its orbit seems to be stationary, meaning that no force could move it against its will. Another mystery about The Creator is its age. Unlike The All, which returned measurements of older than the Universe, The Creator's age is within the limits of the Universe, mostly. Its age ranges from between just before the formation of the Universe to just under 2 million years ago. Scientists are unsure why its results are so varied, either because of inaccurate methods, accidental measurement of interstellar debri, or because they can't get close enough to get a decent reading. The single most mysterious thing about The Creator is why is exists in the first place, and who built it. Most scientists on Kerbin are unable to answer this question fully, but many have agreed that it was built by a precursor civilization, as evidence of one is found all over the nearby systems. They believe that The Creator may have been built to study The All, but they can't be sure. The lack of information has inspired many conspiracies, from proofs of a flat Kerbin to a secret cake factory. In fact, the discovery of the Creator sparked anti-science protests outside the KSC. Storyline According to StarCrusher96, the developer of KSS, The Creator, along with The All, have a whole storyline around them. However, due to the stage of development for KSS, the storyline has yet to be implemented in-game. All players know is that The Creator was created before the kerbals arose, whoever built it is no longer present, and it may have been built to study The All. Gallery Trivia * The surface gravity on The Creator is 1g, the same as Kerbin, despite its small size and mass. * The Semi-major axis of The Creator is exactly 7 orders of magnitude greater than pi (3.14159...) Category:Exotic Category:Lore Category:The Nexus